


[Podfic] Short Story Long

by Hananobira, Opalsong



Series: Tales from the Yellow Yard [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Davesprite and Jade talk about everything and nothing, one week into the journey along the yellow yard.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Short Story Long](https://archiveofourown.org/works/666551) by [Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer). 



Notes and acknowledgements: Thank you to Elizabeth Culmer for permission to record this story! And love as always to Paraka for hosting. <333

Original Fic: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/666551)

Song/Sound Effects:  
Dave's text alert from [Zedge.net](zedge.net)  
Typing noise from [SoundBible.com](soundbible.com)

Length: 00:26:27

Paraka: [MP3 (37 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Short%20Story%20Long.mp3) or [M4B (25 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Short%20Story%20Long.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/short-story-long)


End file.
